


Dinner Is Served

by astronomical_astronaut



Series: Run The Show [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chastity Cages, Cock Rings, Dom Lance, Exhibitionism, Face Sitting, Lingerie, M/M, Power Bottom Lance, Sub Keith, Sub Shiro, Teasing, Top Keith, Top Shiro, butt plug, lance takes full control of Keith and Shiro once a week and it’s awesome, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronomical_astronaut/pseuds/astronomical_astronaut
Summary: “So, there’s a new plan,” Lance put his hand on Keith’s head and scratched his scalp, earning a pleased sigh from the mop of black hair on his thigh.





	Dinner Is Served

Shiro couldn’t help but shiver at the smile that Lance gave them.

 

“So, there’s a new plan,” Lance put his hand on Keith’s head and scratched his scalp, earning a pleased sigh from the mop of black hair on his thigh.

 

Neither he or Keith were allowed to talk unless Lance explicitly said so, so he just looked at him curiously.

 

“Shay just called me a couple of hours ago, wanted to know if we wanted to have a surprise double date with her and Hunk,” Lance pulled Shiro’s head into the crook of his neck and shoulder, savouring the feeling of Shiro laving dry kisses on him.

 

“So, obviously I said yes, because it’s Shay and Hunk we’re talking about, they know what good food is.”

 

At that both Shiro and Keith freeze, because...what? Tonight was their special night, their ‘Spice Night’ as Lance had so lovingly called it.

 

The night where Lance takes  _ full  _ control.

 

Lance doesn’t say anything else, just stroking Keith’s head on his thigh and the back of Shiro’s neck, he just rests his head on the back of their big red L-shaped couch, letting out his own sigh.

 

It was obvious he was waiting. Waiting for one of them to do something.

 

And so, to no one’s surprise entirely, Keith moves his head up and slowly crawls up the planes of Lance’s torso, sliding a possessive arm on his waist as he makes eye contact with Lance, one brow raised.

 

“Oh I know baby, you were so excited to see my presents, weren’t you?” Lance places a warm hand on Keith’s cheek, who nuzzled into it, giving it the tiniest of nips, he got a light swat to the nose for his efforts and Lance laughed at his indignant expression.

 

“Well we can still use them, it’s not like Shay and Hunk are going to be able to see  _ under  _ your clothes right?”

 

At this even Shiro moved up to make eye contact, his face level next to Keith’s.

 

“Awww my boys are so cute,” Lance doesn’t offer anymore information and uses his other hand to squish Shiro’s cheek, pushing Keith and him together, making their faces look like fish.

 

Sexy fish.

 

Lance leans forward to kiss their foreheads and cheeks,  slowly letting little his tongue and teeth touch and pull at their skin, making Shiro whine and Keith huff.

 

Lance just laughs, leans back and pushes Shiro and Keith back off of the couch, smiling at their confused faces.

 

“She said that it would be at six o’clock, aaaand,” Lance looks at his watch, a smirk slowly curling onto his face, making Shiro and Keith shiver in anticipation, “it’s only three right now, so we have plenty of time, carry me to the bed?”

 

Lance stretches out his arms, not unlike a child, and grinned at Shiro and Keith, laughing as Shiro throws him over his shoulder, playfully swatting at Keith who would keep giving his ass playful swipes.

 

God he loved his boys.

 

**~**

 

Lance couldn’t stop the punched out moans if he tried, right now he was sitting on Keith’s face, letting him take the full brunt of Lance’s weight as he attacked his asshole with his tongue.

 

“A-Ah, you’re so good baby, so good for me,” Lance ground and gyrated his hips more onto Keith’s head and got a moan from him in response, making Lance bite his lip at the vibrations.

 

A whine made Lance open his eyes (when did he close them?) and he smiled at the view in front of him.

 

Sitting there with a shy and coquettish look in his eyes, Shiro was looking at Lance in embarrassment, holding a cock ring in his one hand and lube in his other.

 

“You want to play a little denial baby?”

 

As he said that, Lance could  _ feel _ Keith’s tongue go faster and fuck  _ deeper _ . Making it an even bigger wet mess. And Lance barely stifles a whine.

 

At Shiro’s hesitant nod, Lance felt a rush go through him, he loved it when they  _ asked  _ him to take control.

 

It was a different kind of thrill.

 

“Okay,” Lance shifted his weight so he could put some on his knees and knelt, pulling his ass away from Keith’s exploring tongue, he heard an indignant growl behind him and Lance couldn’t contain a smile.

 

“Keith can you go help Shiro with that?”

 

Almost in less than two seconds flat, Keith deposited himself at the other end of the bed, pulling a laugh out of Lance and a small smile from Shiro.

 

As Keith slowly pulled the cock ring over Shiro’s average six inches, going slow and savouring the experience, being careful when he got to the base.

 

He wasn’t careful when he let it go with a snap and Shiro wails.

 

“Hey. Say you’re sorry.”

 

At Lance’s short and icy voice was a sudden contrast to his previously light hearted and one-sided banter.

 

(They weren’t allowed to talk when they had sex, since they always agreed on what was gonna happen during their scenes. Lance kind of loved it when they spoke to him in grunts and whines, a new kind of gag if you will)

 

Keith just looks at him, looks at the hardness in Lance’s eyes, and sunk down onto his back, his head dangles from the end of the bed and his mouth open and right under Shiro’s dick.

 

Shiro doesn’t do or say anything except look down at Keith, and then Lance, when he got approval with a nod from him, Shiro quickly parked his forearms next to Keith’s thighs and knees near his neck, slowly feeding his cock into Keith’s willing mouth.

 

He let out a sigh when he was fully sheathed in wet heat, reveling in the feeling, he slowly pumped his hips making sure to rub his balls into Keith’s face because it’s been  _ so long  _ since he had any proper stimulation other than teasing touches.

 

He can’t help but let out a choked moan as he feels Lance’s hand curl into short hairs at the base of Shiro’s neck, pulling the strands and twisting Shiro’s head this way and that, taking control of all his movements.

 

A harsh slap on Shiro’s ass made him yelp loudly.

 

The sound of Keith’s choking and Shiro’s harsh panting filled the room alongside the scent of sex, Shiro felt his eyes roll as far back as they could when he felt Lance drag his sharp nails onto Shiro’s back, uncaring of the scars there previously.

 

Remaking the old ones.

 

Making them  _ Lance’s. _

 

Shiro whined with the rhythmic slapping of his hips onto Keith’s face, hearing and  _ feeling  _ the moans from Keith travelling up his back, making him shiver as he felt like he was getting close to  _ something. _

 

But Shiro won’t be able to come yet.

 

He’d ask for that after all.

 

Even though he did, it doesn’t make him feel any less frustrated when Lance’s hand stopped scratching lines down his back and let go of his hair to hold Shiro’s hips, keeping them steady with unexpected strength.

 

“Hey now, enough of that, I think Keith’s learnt his lesson, didn’t you sweetheart?”

 

Keith’s moan was wet and gurgling, making Shiro once again feel the pleasure zing through his body.

 

“Now, now, come on, out,”

 

It was like telling a dog to stop bringing the ball, Shiro sighed woefully, full on puppy eyes staring at Lance.

 

As Shiro slowly took his cock out of Keith’s mouth, he felt the bare scrape of his front teeth against the head, and he let out a hiss of pleasure as he collapsed next to Keith’s body.

 

Keith’s face was all sorts of debauched, tears streaming down his face, cheeks a bright red and lips and chin coated in spit.

 

God Lance wanted to sit on his face again.

 

But not yet.

 

“Hey baby,” Lance slowly crawled forward, putting Keith’s head in between his knees, looking down at his face with a sweet smile, Keith’s eyes were unfocused but Lance knows he’s listening, “it’s not fair that only Shiro wears a cock ring is it?”

 

When Keith somewhat has his bearings, he shakes his head no, because it isn’t fair at all.

 

And Lance makes sure they play fair.

 

“Shiro go get one for Keith.”

 

When Shiro slowly waddles to their cabinet full of  _ toys, _ Lance crooned, stroking Keith’s cheek while making shushing noises in response to his whines, “Did you learn your lesson?”

 

It took a second before Keith nodded.

 

“Good boy, because no matter how horny you are, we don’t hurt others unless I tell you to, understand?”

 

This time the question was directed to Shiro as well, and both boys nodded, Shiro leant forward and laid his head onto Keith’s stomach, moving with the heavy and rapid breaths.

 

There was quiet then, a piece of calm where each man experienced his own high, Shiro reeling from the momentary dominance but still under Lance’s thumb, Keith still trying to get his breath back and hearing blood rush through his ears with his asphyxiation, and Lance…

 

Lance had so many plans, just  _ thinking _ about them made him excited.

 

When Lance let his eyes wander over to the beige clock they got as a housewarming gift, he grinned.

 

It was only four.

 

Two more hours to go.

 

**~**

 

Shiro and Keith were currently making out with the skin of Lance’s legs, sloppy and wet sounds urging them on as well as Lance’s please sighs and quiet moans the closer they got to his dick.

 

But they didn’t touch him there, not without permission.

 

Keith shivers when he remembers the last time they had disobeyed Lance, when they didn’t listen to him and jumped the gun, coming before they were allowed to, shallowing each other’s come without any go ahead from Lance. They had to spend three weeks in very small chastity cages.

 

_ “I know it hurts darling, but I told you not to come didn’t I?” _

 

Keith can’t help but scrape his teeth lightly against Lance’s knee, almost moaning at the wild sex that ended that dry spell.

 

_ “Harder babes, I’m thinking of keeping you two locked up for longer if this is the thanks I get.” _

 

Keith thinks about that night a lot, it always got him hard, he couldn’t help but rut into the space next to Lance’s ankle.

 

Lance sighs, “Stop.”

 

And both Keith and Shiro sit back, hands between their legs but not touching their aching cocks, looking up at Lance together like he hung the stars and Moon himself. He could tell Lance was thinking about what to do with them, he always got that look in his eyes, the slight purse of his lips and smouldering gaze lit them on fire.

 

Keith saw Lance’s eyes move from him to Shiro to his watch on his wrist (Lance did that cute thing where he put it on the inside of his wrist), but he didn’t let his gaze waver from those blue eyes, watching them for any deviousness or mercy.

 

Or  _ both. _

 

“Hm, it’s four-twenty right now, how about you two go take a shower, I’ll get your presents out.”

 

Lance didn’t say anything else and just stayed on the couch, legs drying of spit and all while Keith and Shiro scrambled into the bathroom.

 

When Lance heard the door close resolutely, he giggled to himself.

 

“They’re gonna love this.”

 

**~**

 

Shiro moaned as he pressed his warm face to the cold tile of the large shower, his eyes rolling back slightly and his mouth filling with saliva as he felt Keith’s fingers lovingly push into him, wriggling but not even trying to find his prostate. He whines as Keith hooked his index finger, pulling Shiro open and exposing him to the steam in the air.

 

A tongue laving at the back of his neck made him gasp.

 

“K-Keith stop, stop or I might—!”

 

And just before he could finish his sentence Keith was off of him, panting and body clenching with almost unchecked restraint, but he had to, otherwise Lance will know if either he or Shiro dry orgasmed. He had a  _ sixth sense  _ for these things.

 

“My turn he said, turning around and waiting for Shiro to get the stray bottle that Lance had put in the shower cubicle.

 

But Keith had to clench his teeth when he felt a tongue prod in his ass.

 

He couldn’t help but let out a moan that echoed over and over again around them.

 

It was inevitably heard outside as well.

 

**~**

 

“God damn, Shiro must be getting needy.”

 

Lance sighed but smiled as he milled around their shared apartment, puttering around getting his, Keith’s and Shiro’s outside clothes ready.

 

He looked at the nondescript brown paper bag that he had hidden in their hidden alcove at the very back of their walk in closet, yanking it out, giggling all the while.

 

When he turned around he heard the water from the shower cut off suddenly, mumbling from his boys put him into action.

 

**~**

 

“I bet you it’s going to be chastity cages, Keith.”

 

“Please don’t get my hopes up.”

 

**~**

 

As they left the bathroom, not even bothering to use towels since what would even be the point? They heard a bang some from their closed bedroom door, a quiet and sheepish “I’m okay!” came from inside and Shiro snorted.

 

It didn’t matter how much of a control freak Lance was, in the need he was always going to be the klutz. Always.

 

**~**

 

Lance set out the (admittedly expensive) lingerie pieces for Shiro and Keith, a black thong plus a matching lace collar for Shiro and red garter belt with matching sheer stockings for Keith.

 

God they were going to look so good tonight.

 

Lance looked down at his own attire, a dark blue button up with black slacks, he put in ruby studs in his ear piercings and put a little concealer on with some dark brown eyeshadow that made him eyes pop.

 

But that wasn’t all.

 

**~**

 

“Come In babes!”

 

Keith shouldered In first, for searching the room for Lance, who was standing next to the door opening.

 

When Lance saw Keith’s reaction to what was on their king sized bed he couldn’t help himself.

 

Lance giggled as he pulled Keith in to let Shiro see as well, both of their speechless faces made Lance cackle.

 

“Put them on each other nicely okay? I’m sure both of you can figure what’s for who.”

 

Lance sashays out, making sure he had his phone and rummaged through their toy box while quickly scurrying to the bathroom himself, even though he’s in full control of anything and everything today, he still needs to make sure  _ all  _ of him looks  _ presentable. _

 

**~**

 

Lance held down whines are he stuck a clear butt plug into himself, biting his lip and almost hating himself when he got hard, he took care of that into the toilet quickly.

 

**~**

 

When all was said and done and everyone was in the car it seemed...a little anticlimactic.

 

There was silence, not awkward and not unfamiliar, just a little too quiet for Lance.

 

“I only want either of you to speak when Hunk and Shay ask you questions alright? And if you can’t will those erections away— _ Keith  _ stop trying to hide it  _ now _ —I’ll leave both of you in the car and it’ll be chastity cages until I’m satisfied.

 

Lance tried not to laugh when he saw Keith and Shiro shiver and look at each other, and then uncannily stare at their and each other’s dicks in distaste. Trying to will it or burn it out of existence, Lance wasn’t sure he wanted to know the true answer, lest he lose control of the car while laughing.

 

Lance couldn’t wait to get there, mess with Keith and Shiro until they cried a little, then get home and mess them up a little more.

 

Tonight was going to be  _ good. _   
  



End file.
